1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to human prostate cancer. More specifically, the invention involves the establishment of androgen-repressed human prostate cancer cell lines, which may be used to identify biological markers to differentiate malignant and benign forms of prostate cancer. The cell line also provides a basis for screening therapeutic agents against advanced forms of human prostate cancer.